Marrak's Military Armaments
Marrak's Military Armaments came from humble beginnings, but since has become one of the foremost manufacturers of military hardware in the galaxy. Its products are famed for being both high-quality and reasonably priced, a valuable combination for any prospective customer. All in all, MMA stands as a shining example of how hard work and innovative ideas can pay off. History Beginnings Marrak's started out as a small store on Nar Shaddaa just after the Battle of Yavin. Unlike most male Togorians, the young Marrak was stricken with both a desire to venture off-world and a keen interest in technology. Quickly discovering that furthering his natural weaponsmithing ability was not possible on his homeworld, he soon left on a quest for knowledge. He read countless articles and technical journals, improving is knowledge base, while talking with soldiers, law enforcement agents, and even bounty hunters to gain their perspective about the weapons he wanted to produce. Several years later, Marrak met and befriended the famed bounty hunter Raptor Duk-Val, who himself possessed a good set of technical skills. Together, and armed with years worth of Marrak's technical and Raptor's practical knowledge, they established their own shop on Nar Shaddaa. While Marrak worked on designing their own set of arms, Raptor's wide range of connections allowed the small store to gain unprecedented licencing deals to sell and service some of the biggest names in weaponry, such as BlasTech, MerrSonn, and others. The store quickly built a reputation for high-quality, reasonable prices, and remarkable custom designs. As their profits grew, the two diverted some of their proceeds to expanding their stock, beginning to sell armor and equipment as well as a more diverse array of weaponry. Growth was exponential, allowing Marrak and Raptor to open two, then three more stores on the Smuggler's World. Sensing the opportunity for a galactic market, the pair began hiring qualified weaponry and armor experts to design a proprietary line of products for their stores. A year and a half later, Marrak traveled to Coruscant and had his store incorporated, and MMA was born. Early Struggles Not everything went as planned. Their first off-world venture on Coruscant initially fared badly, and investments were lower than anticipated. Even sales at their homeworld stores of Nar Shaddaa dropped. It was eventually determined that the presence of a feared bounty hunter as a major stockholder caused some investors pause, and that their old clientele of smugglers and mercenaries were reluctant to purchase their arms from a company that had gone 'respectable', fearing that the more public venues and the need for good PR would lead to their being either refused at the door, or worse, turned over to law enforcement officials. Furthermore, their self-designed weapons were not familiar to the great majority of the public, who were leery of buying unproven weapons. With great regret, Raptor handed over the majority of his stock to Marrak and sold off the rest, leaving him with little more than a token share in the corporation. With equal and similar regret, Marrak sold the stores on Nar Shaddaa and used the proceeds to open another store on Corellia. An aggressive new marketing campaign began to extol the virtues of MMA's line of weaponry, continued cooperation with the well-known BlasTech and Merr-Sonn corporations allowed them to bring brand-name recognition to their stores. Investments and sales rose. Hitting Their Stride Just as before, Marrak was not content to sit back and let matters lie as they were. With covert advice and input from Raptor, Marrak reinvested much of the profits, hiring top-flight designers, technicians, and scientists to begin developing the next generaton of MMA weaponry. As the companies success grew, Marrak was able to proceed with more innovations, more designs, and better quality. Soon, sales and profits began in increase rapidly once again. And the rest, as they say... ...is history. The corporation opened store after store, and factory after factory, spreading across the galaxy in leaps and bounds until achieving its current state as one of the leading corporations in known space. Whether serving major businesses and private armies to the small homeowner looking for self-protection, MMA does it all. It is the rare planet in the galaxy that does not have at least one locally-owned, MMA-affiliated weapon store. Safely entrenched in the public eye, MMA will lead the way for decades to come in personal safety and military hardware. Assets & Innovations Planetary Not long ago MMA moved its corporate headquarters from Coruscant to its new home on Outreach. In addition to headquarters, the corporation's military training center, several large production facilities, and some low-scale mining operations are also housed in the system. Additionally, three other nearby systems are under MMA colonization efforts; Hesperus II contains the main manufacturing and R&D complexes for the corporation; the Styx system is being exploited for its rich mineral and ore desposits; and Kathil is home to MMA's primary shipyard facility. Two other systems, Coventry and New Avalon, are under MMA control, but at present, no plans for developing them exist. Commercial MMA boasts one of the largest shipping fleets in the galaxy, ranging from tried and true designs like CEC's Action series to proprietary designs like the Condor and Triumph. Even so, the corporation will often subcontract some shipping work to smaller companies and independent ship captains. Part of this stems from the simple desire to reduce wear and tear on the existing ships. Another reason is recognition that MMA itself started small, and will sometimes go out of its way to support the smaller entities in their own quest for greatness. The corporation supports millions of employees and hundreds of factories, ranging from small facilities producing personal weaponry and armor to huge complexes manufacturing the very latest in walkers and planetary armaments. Military MMA is unusual in that it maintains a rather sizable military, both spaceborne and groundbound. Part of this stems from the fact that it is, in itself, also a planetary and system, and even a sector government; it must safeguard the systems from attack or predation. Too, the corporation must protect its facilities from sabotage, its ships from pirates, and its employees from harm. Exact numbers are restricted information, but it is believed that the corporation supports several dozen capital warships of all sizes and at the equivalent of at least five divisions of planetary forces, although much of that strength is scattered across the galaxy protecting the companies various facilities. Further distancing them from typical companies is the organization of their military. Traditional units are kept only in units using standard infantry without battle armor. Battlearmored infantry, armored vehicle, walker, and even some starfighter units are organized using the listed organization. Commanders *'Commander MMA Military:' Star General Phelan Ward *'Director of Intelligence:' Michi Noketsuna New Technology MMA is at the forefront of design and research when it comes to arms and armor. Listed here are some of the revolutionary new design innovations that have come out of the think-tanks at MMA. Harjel Harjel is a type of jellied synthetic armor. A network of tubes run thoughout the outer hull of a ship; in the event of a hull breach, the system uses very high pressure to squirt a fast-drying, tarlike substance across the breach, which temporarily will patch larger holes long enough for personnel to escape to more safer compartments. In case of larger breaches, a network of tiny cables is first shot out to provide additional support and stability to the patch. Once dried, the harjel, in addition to sealing the hole, provides the equivalent protection of a panel of phototropically treated transparisteel. Subsequent layers will reinforce the patch, although not appreciably increasing the protection offered. Ablative Armor While not unknown to the galaxy, MMA researchers have taken it to the next level. Using revolutionary new materials and forging methods, designers managed to create an armor that, when hit, progressively melts or is fragmented away at a rate proportional to the weapon used. For example, a blaster firing at the armor will do damage at the same rate no matter how deep it penetrates, and different power weapons will do differing amounts of damage. The armor is equally effective against energy weapons, explosives, or projectiles. Three versions have been developed. Class A, made superdense by applying strong gravitational forces to compress the armor while still in liquid form. The armor is, however, very heavy and only used on capital ships. Class B, a lighter version more suitable for use on starfighters, armored vehicles, and walkers. Class C is the lighest (though still quite heavy) and is used on powered armor like the Elemental Battle Armor. Rotary Blasters/PDS/AMS The new Rotary Blaster consists of six E-Web heavy blaster barrels set around a central core. The focusing crystals and actuating module have been upgraded to provide twenty percent greater firepower. The barrels contain only the focusing crystals, while the main unit houses the gas chambers and actuating modules. As the barrels rotate, the weapon charges the tibanna gas and passes it into the barrel in a precisely timed sequence, allowing each barrel to fire and cool before firing again. The weapon has several different firing rates, but the higher settings will eventually either melt the barrels or cause catastrophic failure of the weapon. Both the PDS (point defense system) and AMS (anti-missile system) are outgrowths using networks of Rotary Blaster as its base. Using narrow-wavelength sensors, a specialized targeting computer, and advanced automated threat-assessment sensors, the systems become deadly against incoming missiles of all sorts. Swarms of missiles can overwhelm the system, but individual attacks are easily stopped. The AMS is used on armored vehicles, walkers, and planetary emplacements, while the PDS is deployed on starships and employs a slightly heavier version of the blaster to make it more effective against enemy starfighters. Gauss Rifle The Gauss Rifle uses electromagnets to launch two types of projectiles with great force and accuracy. Either a solid durasteel slug is launched, capable of penetrating thick armor, or bullet-shaped shell with a two-stage plasma/proton charge for use against shielded or heavily armored targets. LRM/SRM LRM's (Long Range Missiles) are small missiles with a shaped proton charge for a warhead. These missiles are designed to follow a ballistic, arcing path to their target, making them useful for bombardments or for attacking targets not in direct line of sight. They have limited guidance systems, meaning that rapid movement will cause them to miss. Thus, they are not overly effective against fast-moving targets such as starfighters, fast hovertanks, and the like. They come in racks of 5, 10, 15, or 20. SRM's (Short Range Missiles) are a shorter-range, more powerful version of the LRM's. The missiles are bigger, possessing a larger warhead, identical to those used on concussion missiles, and with more sophisticated guidance systems, but less fuel. As a result, they are powerful close-in fighting weapons. They are more effective against the faster targets, although they are still poor against starfighters. They come in racks of 2, 4, or 6. PPC The Particle Projection Cannon is actually a modification of an existing weapon. Tank droids carry powerful particle cannons, capable of leveling bunkers with one shot. However, this weapon is fairly large, and the droid itself is twice the size of an AT-AT, making the weapon unsuitable for anything smaller. MMA engineers have managed to downsize the weapon considerably, making it small enough to mount on walkers and larger vehicles. The damage is reduced, but that is still an acceptable trade-off. The weapon's massive punch can blast its way through even AT-AT armor with ease. Autocannons A rapid-fire rotary cannon, the autocannon fires salvoes of high-explosive armor-piercing shells. It comes in three varieties; light, medium, and heavy. The main difference is the caliber of the shells. Light autocannons have greater range, but do low damage. Medium-class autocannons have greater damage potential, but less range. Heavy autocannon deal massive damage to the target, but have very short range. They can also be loaded with fragmenting sub-munitions or proximity-fused rounds, greatly enhancing their effectiveness against airborne enemies. Pulse Lasers Very similar to repeating blasters, except much more powerful, the pulse laser uses a rapid-cycling, high-energy pulse to generate multiple laser beams, creating an effect comparable to machine-gun fire. This allows fire to be 'walked' towards a target, improving the hit probability. However, in order to avoid ruining the weapon, the pulse laser must fire in short bursts, as the rapid pulsing creates immense heat. They come in small, medium, and large varieties. Product Lines MMA has one of, if not the largest, product selection in the galaxy. Its original, and since expanded, selection of personal weaponry and equipment is supplemented by a wide variety of armored vehicles and walkers. Latest additions to its catalog include a full range of planetary weaponry and shielding, a line of starfighters and atmospheric craft, a series of starfreighters, and most recently, a full spectrum of powerful capital ships. Infantry Equipment * Ammo-Dependent Weaponry * Energy Weaponry * Melee Weaponry * Basic Armor * Powered Armor * Battle Armor **Ghost Recon Armor | 16,250 credits **Elemental Battle Armor | 23,750 credits **Gnome Heavy Assault Armor | 27,000 credits **Chameleon Stealth Armor | 31,500 credits * Explosives * Equipment Starfighters *Hellcat Fighter | 135,000 credits *Intruder Medium Bomber | 210,000 credits *Lancer Heavy Bomber | 315,000 credits *Nova Strike Craft | 82,000 credits *Praetorian Defense Fighter | 125,000 credits *Rapier Interceptor | 115,000 credits *Raptor Fighter | 145,000 credits *Shiva Fighter | 135,000 credits *Stiletto Light Bomber | 185,000 credits *Snitch Recon Fighter | 70,000 credits Capital Ships *Achilles-class Light Cruiser | 45,000,000 credits *Ares-class Cruiser | 95,000,000 credits *Black Lion-class Heavy Cruiser 125,000,000 credits *Bugeye-class Recon Picket | 1,000,000 credits *Conqueror-class War Transport | 75,000,000 credits *Hornet-class Carrier | 40,000,000 credits *Quillar-class Defense Frigate | 10,000,000 credits *Sentinel-class Corvette | 1,500,000 credits *Spike-class Gunship | 1,600,000 credits *Tarrasque-class Battleship | 375,000,000 credits *Warclub-class Assault Frigate | 45,000,000 credits *Whirlwind-class Heavy Carrier | 90,000,000 credits *Wolfpack-class Assault Frigate | 45,000,000 credits Transports/Freighters *Union-Class Dropship | 655,000 credits *Overlord-Class Dropship | 775,000 credits *Colossus-Class Dropship | 995,000 credits *Condor Light Freighter | 48,000 credits *Triumph Light Freighter | 52,000 credits *Firefly Medium Freighter | 60,000 credits *Galaxy Heavy Transport | 570,000 credits *Starlifter Medium Transport | 340,000 credits *Cargomaster Light Transport | 100,000 credits *Fury Armed Transport | 300,000 credits *Hercules Armed Transport | 430,000 credits Armored Vehicles * MMA Darter Recon Bike | 2,500 credits * MMA S-19 Military Speeder Bike | 4,000 credits * HT-1 Droch-Bite Super-light Hovertank | 18,000 credits * HT-13 Pegasus Light Scout Hovertank | 24,250 credits * HT-15 Lynx Light Hovertank | 23,000 credits * HT-19 Arrow Light Hovertank | 22,500 credits * HT-21 Leopard Medium Hovertank | 26,250 credits * HT-22 Nek Medium Hovertank | 27,000 credits * HT-25 Regulator Medium Hovertank | 28,250 credits * HT-28 Panzer Medium Hovertank | 30,000 credits * BT-32 Zion Heavy Tank | 34,750 credits * BT-35 Panther Heavy Tank | 35,500 credits * BT-37 Partisan Heavy Tank | 36,500 credits * BT-39 Patton Heavy Tank | 38,000 credits * BT-45 Alacorn Assault Tank | 46,500 credits * BT-47 Chieftan Assault Tank | 49,000 credits * BT-48 Demolisher Assault Tank | 50,750 credits * BT-50 Tiger Assault Tank | 52,250 credits * MA-75 Cholla Anti-Infantry Artillery | 29,000 creits * MA-83 Padilla Proton Artillery Tank | 33,000 credits * MA-88 Hellfire Medium Mobile Artillery | 37,000 credits * MA-92 Bombardier LRM Carrier | 22,500 credits * MA-95 Godhammer Heavy Artillery | 42,000 credits * MA-100 Blowback Turbolaser | 60,000 credits * MMA Frogback Battle Armor Transport | 25,000 credits * MMA Rainfall Hover APC | 19,000 credits * MMA Blizzard Hover AFV | 24,500 credits * MMA Flood Heavy Tracked AFV | 24,000 credits * MMA Rucksack Light Transport/APC | 14,000 credits * MMA Neutron Medium Transport | 15,000 credits * MMA Pack Mule Heavy Transport | 16,000 credits * MMA Coordinator Mobile Command Vehicle | 25,000 credits * MMA Overseer Mobile Command Truck | 40,000 credits Speeders/Atmospheric Fighters * MMA A-4 Skyhawk | 32,000 credits * MMA A-10 Thunderbolt | 38,000 credits * MMA F-14 Tomcat 45,000 credits * MMA F-18 Hornet 42,000 credits * MMA F-22 Rapier 50,000 credits * MMA C-5 Bantha | 20,000 credits * MMA C-17 Globemaster | 18,000 credits * MMA C-130 Hercules | 10,000 credits Battlewalkers Standard Walkers * STG-5M Stinger Light Battle Walker | 60,000 credits * WSP-3M Wasp Light Battle Walker | 60,750 credits * KT-P2 Koto Light BW | 64,750 credits * MON-67 Mongoose Light BW | 62,250 credits * HM-1 Hitman Light BW | 69,000 credits * VLK-QD Valkyrie Light BW | 66,250 credits * RVN-3L Raven Light BW | 69,000 credits * WLF-2M Wolfhound Light BW | 68,500 credits * CLT-2M Clint Medium BW | 73,500 credits * SYU-2B Sha Yu Medium BW | 75,000 credits * HCT-5S Hatchetman Medium BW | 76,000 credits * PHX-3M Phoenix Hawk Medium BW | 77,500 credits * CN9-D Centurion Medium BW | 78,000 credits * ENF-6M Enforcer Medium BW | 79,000 credits * GRF-5M Griffin Medium BW | 81,250 credits * SHD-5M Shadow Hawk Medium BW | 83,000 credits * WVR-7D Wolverine Medium BW | 85,000 credits * DRG-5K Grand Dragon Heavy BW | 88,000 credits * RFL-5M Rifleman Heavy BW | 86,000 credits * CRD-5M Crusader Heavy BW | 90,000 credits * TDR-7M Thunderbolt Heavy BW | 94,000 credits * ARC-4M Archer Heavy BW | 96,000 credits * WHM-7M Warhammer Heavy BW | 98,800 credits * BL6-KNT Black Knight Heavy BW | 104,250 credits * MAD-5S Marauder Heavy BW | 110,000 credits * VTR-9M Victor Assault BW | 109,500 credits * ZEU-9T Zeus Assault BW | 115,000 credits * BLR-3K BattleMaster Assault BW | 123,000 credits * TSH-7M Tai-Sho Assault BW | 124,000 credits * HGN-732 Highlander Assault BW | 127,500 credits * MAL-1R Mauler Assault BW | 123,500 credits * BNS-5M Banshee Assault BW | 131,500 credits * CBS-V2 Cerberus Assault BW | 134,000 credits * ATS-7K Atlas Assault BW | 135,000 credits * DVS-2 Devasatator Assault BW | 138,500 credits Omni Walkers * Fire Moth Light Omni | 80,000 credits * Mist Lynx Light Omni | 85,000 credits * Kit Fox Light Omni | 90,500 credits * Cougar Light Omni | 95,000 credits * Battle Cobra Medium Omni | 100,000 credits * Shadow Cat Medium Omni | 105,000 credits * Black Hawk Medium Omni | 110,000 credits * Stormcrow Medium Omni | 115,000 credits * Mad Dog Heavy Omni | 120,000 credits * Hellbringer Heavy Omni | 125,000 credits * Summoner Heavy Omni | 130,000 credits * Timber Wolf Heavy Omni | 135,000 credits * Gargoyle Assault Omni | 140,000 credits * Warhawk Assault Omni | 145,000 credits * Blood Asp Assault Omni | 150,000 credits * Turkina Assault Omni | 155,000 creedits * Dire Wolf Assault Omni | 160,000 credits Legion Walkers * Velite | 80,250 credits * Equite | 87,500 credits * Woad | 86,250 credits * Sniper | 89,750 credits * Legionnaire | 92,200 credits * Vigilante | 90,000 credits * Arcani | 96,500 credits * Ballista | 92,200 credits * Centurion | 99,000 credits * Barbarian | 96,000 credits * Onager | 100,000 credits * Praetorian BW | 110,000 credits * Imperator | 115,000 credits Artillery/Fixed Guns * Atgar Heavy 44.h | 45,000 credits * Bryn & Gweigth Leveler I | 65,000 credits * CoMar G-003 Tri-Tracker | 60,000 credits * Golan Arms Turbolaser II | 60,000 credits * Golan Arms Twin DF.9 Anti-Infantry Battery | 28,000 credits * KDY v-35 Spoiler Ion Cannon | 45,000 credits * KDY v-90 | 85,000 credits * Loronar Turbolaser System I | 300,000 credits * MMA Ionflak Anti-air Ion Cannon | 65,000 credits * MMA Laserflak Anti-air Laser Battery | 55,000 credits * MMA SA-14 Gremlin Surface-to-Air Missile Battery | 85,000 credits * MMA Sabot Anti-Armor Turbolaser | 100,000 credits * MMA Terminator Anti-Infantry Emplacement | 35,000 credits * MMA Turboflak Anti-air Turbolaser | 75,000 credits * Speizoc v-188 Penetrator | 180,000 credits Planetary Weaponry * Arakyd PY-6 Proton Torpedo Site | 200,000 credits * Golan Arms HX.6 Turbolaser Battery | 300,000 credits * KDY v-150 Ion Cannon | 600,000 credits * KDY v-180 | 750,000 credits * KDY v-200 | 950,000 credits * KDY w-165 Planetary Turbolaser | 12,000,000 credits * Loronar STS-Turbolaser Cannon | 325,000 credits * MMA Armageddon Turbolaser | 15,000,000 credits * MMA Burnthrough Turbolaser | 750,000 credits * MMA Electrocuter Ion Cannon | 1,000,000 credits * MMA Ionizer Ion Cannon | 500,000 credits Shielding * CoMar SLD-26 | 4,200,000 credits * DSS-02 Shield Generator | 250,000 credits * DefenStar Nyalsan II | 800,000 credits * DefenStar 5000 | 750,000 credits * MerrWeapons WorldArmor 4 | 1,300,000 credits * MerrWeapons WorldArmor 9 | 3,000,000 credits * MMA Phalanx Shutter Shield | 5,000,000 credits * MMA Scutum Theater Shield | 400,000 credits * MMA Testudo Shield | 1,500,000 credits Category:Arms Manufacturing CompaniesCategory:Ship Manufacturing Companies